


San Valentín para Tony y Stephen.

by Rigel_Strange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange
Summary: Historia creada para el evento Strange-Love for the Iron Hearth de la página "Infinity Facial Hair Bros" de facebook. Cinco días con dos temas para cada uno...Cosas simpáticas, alguna triste, pero relacionadas con la perspectiva del amor y San Valentín entre Strange y Stark.-·=»‡«=·-Prompts:1-. Reconciliación.2-. Soulmates.3-. Primera vez.4-. Admirador secreto.5-. Boda-·=»‡«=·-Editora en jefe (@Bluegirl236 en wattpad) beteando para que no sufran al leer jejeje
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 16





	1. Día 1 - Reconciliación.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen y Harley se encuentran en Kamar-taj debido a una pelea entre Stephen y Tony... Peter no sabe la razón del problema, Tony lo sobreprotege y Harley se siente un poco desplazado...

**Reconciliación** **.**

—Te noto molesto...— dijo Wong acercándose donde se encontraba el hechicero supremo supervisando a los nuevos alumnos que llegaron a Kamar-taj. —¿Aún no hablas con Tony?

—No quiero hablar con Stark, yo sé lo que vi...— el hombre de ojos indefinibles suspiro luego de lo dicho, no podía negar que le dolía estar alejado o "peleado" de su pareja; pero era algo necesario.

—Te entiendo, Strange— el asiático se sentó al lado de su amigo en los escalones. —Pero mi incertidumbre también va por otro lado ¿Qué harás con los niños?

—Son... son mis hijos...

—Entonces compórtate como un padre y habla con Harley y Peter. El niño arácnido no sabe qué se pelearon ustedes por los temas de la adopción.

Ninguno añadió más por algunos minutos, los únicos sonidos que los acompañaban eran de los alumnos en algunos ejercicios y las indicaciones de algunos maestros para corregirlos.

—Creo que Tony debe hablar con Peter...

—¿Lo dices porque el niño siempre ha sido fan del capitán?

—En parte es eso, ademas que es un tema de ellos... no sé... solo... no quiero hablar.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar, a medida que parecían más cercanos fue Wong quien volteo.

—Hola, Harley...

—Hola, Wong... hmm...— el castaño de ojos azules carraspeo para captar la atención del hechicero, su padre. —Papá... Peter me llamó... dice que necesita hablar contigo... que Tony no le dice nada...

—¿Le has dicho algo?

—No— respondió de forma rápida, casi con temor de tener que hablar de ello. —Es un tema de ustedes, no mío.

—Momento— interrumpió Wong a los otros dos. —¿Harley sabe del problema?

—Estaba presente cuando discutieron— dijo incómodo el adolescente. —En parte por eso estoy acá...

Wong se levantó y se posiciono frente a ambos para luego cruzar los brazos y mirarlos seriamente. Estaba confundido y molesto, no con ellos, sino con la situación y la forma de actuar de esos dos... Van a terminar por sacarle canas.

—Quiero que me expliquen bien qué ocurrió y porqué Harley está acá y Peter no sabe nada.

—No creo que sea...

—Stephen Vincent Strange...— advirtió con un tono de voz amenazante.

—No eres mi padre.

—Pues si fueras mi hijo no estarías actuando como pendejo, ahora hablen.

Harley le dio una extraña mirada al hombre encargado de la biblioteca y algunas reliquias sagradas. Era extraño ver a otro ser humano interesado en su familia, quizás pasar tanto tiempo entre ciencia y libros de magia le estaban haciendo olvidar el contacto humano, y la preocupación de terceros.

—Papá se enteró por unos papeles, que estaban en la torre, que la adopción de Peter empezó cuando el viejo estaba junto a la paleta humana. Cosa extraña porque Stark siempre ha sido de manejar las cosas de forma virtual, pero todos sabemos como es Rogers— cuando Harley decía el apellido de las personas era porque estaba molesto o resentido y necesitaba mantener las distancias. El adolescente tiende a ser de carácter explosivo en algunas ocasiones. —Y bueno, muchos saben que conocí a Stark en mi niñez y pese a que seguimos en contacto yo... nunca me he sentido... tan cercano al hombre como Peter— Stephen giro un poco su cuerpo para mirar a su hijo, conocía de los temores de Harley, por lo que se abriera a otra persona era todo un logro. Estiró el brazo derecho para que se apoyará en su persona, ya sea de forma literal como metafórica. Harley no dudo un segundo en acercarse a su padre. —Peter siempre ha sido el que lo entiende cuando habla de ciencia y pese a que se manejar algunos conceptos, me siento desplazado... Y con la adopción, pues... como que fui más un acto de caridad que algo planeado como lo fue Peter... además que nunca supe llevarme bien con Steve, quizás por eso me iba a la mansión Xavier tan seguido de visita.

—La pelea fue subiendo de tono y en un momento lo único que atine a hacer fue alejarme, no deseaba herir más a Tony con mis palabras y reproches, también por los celos que sentía en ese momento...— se sincero Strange con su amigo. —Y no me imaginaba llegando a mayores por lo que único que hice fue aparecer un portal para que me trajera hasta acá. Se que para Tony no es fácil el acceso, por la zona y las defensas místicas.

—¿Por qué seguiste a Stephen?— preguntó Wong directamente a Harley.

—No deseaba estar allí y ver el caos... fue suficiente durante la separación de Tony con Steve... ademas como siempre he sentido cierto favoritismo de parte de Tony hacia Peter, sobre todo ahora que es un superhéroe, me dije que no iba a poder resistir ver como el viejo intentaba protegerlo de sus propios errores y secretos, por lo que al ver cómo aparecía el portal solo corrí hacia padre diciendo que me espere. No quería seguir allí, además no deseaba escuchar los regaños del viejo por escuchar a "escondidas"— dijo lo último de forma irónica, porque tanto Stephen como Tony ya iban subiendo bastante el volumen de sus voces en ese momento.

—Entonces Peter solo sabe que se pelearon, pero no la razón... ¿Es eso?

—¿Wong?— Stephen preguntó, algo en todas las preguntas le alertó, quizás fuese un sexto sentido o algo, pero su amigo ocultaba cosas.

—Lo lamento Stephen, pero el chico se veía horrible y Tony no le decía nada— con eso hizo un movimiento con las manos para romper la dimensión espejo que separaba a Peter del resto de su familia.

Tanto Stephen como Harley vieron Spiderman estaba con la máscara en la mano, aquella de sus primeros trajes, también como se encontraba cortado y algunas partes con sangre.

—¡Peter! ¿Estas bien?— inmediatamente Stephen se levantó para inspeccionar la salud física de su hijo menor.

—Yo... perdón... perdón... lo siento... no quería... yo... no sabía... perdóname...— decía entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del mayor y apretaba la ropa entre sus puños. Se disculpaba tanto con su padre como con su hermano. Nunca imaginó que podía hacer sentir apartado a Harley con la relación que llevaba con Tony, tampoco con su nueva como Spiderman.

—Peter, Peter, escúchame... ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó mientras se inclinaba para poder observar el rostro de su hijo, pero Peter seguía metido con pedir perdón. Tanto que Stephen tuvo que obligarlo a mirarle cuando le tomó del rostro con ambas manos. —¿Por qué estás herido?

—Hubo un robo... y yo... no estaba pensando en eso, quería saber de ustedes... y papá, papá me hablaba por un comunicador... Quería que llevar el traje, pero no me sentía bien y... ha estado tanto tiempo... encerrado en el laboratorio que... solo salí porque... quería despejarme y me golpearon y papá se enojó y... y yo lo escuchaba quejarse y hablar de ustedes y no... no pude... lo siento....

—Esta bien arañita— dijo el mayor de forma dulce mientras le abrazaba contra sí. —Harley... ¿Puedes acompañar a tu hermano a la habitación?

—¿Papá...?— preguntó Harley.

—Todo estará bien... solo debo hablar con Tony.

Harley no se mostró del todo seguro pero aceptó las palabras del mayor y acompañó a Peter hasta la que era su habitación en Kamar-taj. Su hermano en todo el camino le pedía disculpas por si lo hizo sentir menos debido al accidente con aquella araña; Harley por su parte solo negaba y le decía que no había problemas, que ahora lo iba a curar y que hablarían más tarde.

Peter estaba muy cansado, quizás más emocional que físicamente, porque no se opuso a las palabras de su hermano.

Stephen por su parte no necesito decir nada a Wong, el hombre ya estaba conversando con algunos maestros y viendo a los aprendices. Le iba agradecer con un tiempo libre, nueva música de Beyonce o tal vez trayendo más sándwiches de atún con queso, quizás una reserva casi ilimitada, y con más variedad.

Apareció un portal que lo llevó directamente a la sala de la torre. No esperaba encontrarse con Scott.

—¿Scott?— preguntó captando la atención del mencionado.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo— dijo de forma rápida.

—¿Esta Tony en el taller?

—No ha salido de allí, ni Bruce lo ha logrado... Rhodey estaba pensando en contactar con Thor.

—¿Thor?

—Podría destruir la torre con algún rayo, lo que sacaría a Tony de su cueva...

—... de acuerdo...— carraspeo para añadir. —¿Qué haces acá? No lo tomes a mal, pero pensé que te había ido con Quill...

—Terminamos...— dijo un poco decaído. Se notaba que presentaba sentimientos encontrados al respecto.

—¿Te estas quedando acá?

El hombre hormiga se mostró bastante incómodo de decir aquello, pero sabía que Stephen no se tomaría a mal sus palabras.

—Era mi plan, pero no deseaba aprovecharme de su generosidad— añadió rápidamente. —Pero al no ver a Tony decidí buscar otro lado, aunque Bruce dijo que no habría problema que me quede, pero tampoco... se encontraba usted acá... y pues...

—Tranquilo— añadió para luego sonreír. —No hay problema, después de todo habitaciones sobran y si es por ayudar a un amigo, no hay problema.

—Muchas gracias, señor Strange.

—Llamame Stephen... ahora, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En casa de doctor Pym y de Janet...— dijo algo cohibido y nervioso.

—¿Todo bien...?

—Es algo largo de explicar y... según creo está buscando a Tony.

Era obvio el cambio de tema, Scott no deseaba hablar de aquello por lo que lo dejo pasar, pero estaría al pendiente del hombre. Con todos quienes conviven en la torre sentía una especie de instinto paterno nacer en el fondo, con claras excepciones de Steve y Falcón; Bucky por su parte era un caso especial.

Stephen se despidió del otro hombre y se dirigió por los pasillos hasta el ascensor que estaba habilitado exclusivamente para las áreas de trabajo de Tony. Una vez llego al piso del laboratorio fue saludado por la IA.

—Buenos días, doctor Strange.

—Buenos días, Friday...

—¿Busca al señor Stark?

—¿Es muy obvio?— intentó bromear.

Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—¿Friday?

—Por favor diríjase al laboratorio.

—Me estas asustando.

—No es nada malo... el señor Stark no quiere volver a la situación de cuando se separó del capitán.

—Qué quede claro que nos nos vamos a separar.

—¿No?— escucho la voz del más bajo. Tony se estaba ocultando detrás de una esquina.

—¿Ocupando a nuestra hija para sacar información? Muy bajo, Stark.

—No es culpa del señor Stark, en realidad yo también estaba preocupada. Hace mucho que el joven Harley no aparece por acá y luego del accidente con el joven Peter...

—Entiendo— comentó Stephen. —Y tranquila, ambos están en Kamar-taj bajo la supervisión de Wong y Peter ya tuvo que ser atendido de sus heridas— se dirigió unos pasos para quedar frente de Tony y añadir. —Y tranquilo tu también, sé que estás preocupado por los niños...

—¿Míos o nuestros?

—Depende— se cruzó de brazos el hechicero. —¿Alguna otra cosa debo saber?

Tony negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no deseaba tener más problemas con Stephen, porque estas semanas sin el hombre fueron horrible y lamentablemente descargo toda su frustración con Peter.

—He sido un mal padre...— dijo al borde del llanto. Sus ojos aguados fueron suficiente para que Stephen abriera sus brazos y dejase que el otro se escondiera entre sus ropas, definitivamente Peter y Tony se parecían demasiado. —Yo lo siento... de verdad... no quería que pareciera que te ocupe a ti para conseguir a Peter después del fiasco con Steve.

—No es eso...— dijo para luego ver como Tony alzaba el rostro para verlo. —Solo que sentí, me sentí mal... como que no era suficiente para planear una familia conmigo... no con el fantasma de Rogers— al parecer en el caso de Harley, aprendió de su padre a llamar por el apellido a los demás. —Sentí que no fue algo planeado conmigo, estoy muy feliz de que sean nuestros hijos... pero Harley fue adoptado por ti y Peter era planeado con Rogers... ¿Qué quedaba para mi? ¿Valía la pena pensar en continuar con la adopción de Peter incluyéndome en los trámites?

—Pero si estabas...

—No, Tony...— le interrumpió Stephen. —Tu llegaste diciendo que deseabas adoptar a Peter y que estaba casi todo listo y yo lo acepte, porque me agrada y sabía que tu eras feliz... pero me llaman papá sin serlo. Los papeles están a tu nombre, te amo y amo a nuestros hijos, pero a veces siento que no me incluyes en los planes.

—¿Quieres que adoptemos a otro niño?

—No es el punto... quiero que me comuniques tus deseos, yo te expreso los míos y en base a eso planeamos nuestro futuro.

—Pero si yo...

—No siempre, Tony— dijo para luego suspirar y separarse un poco del hombre que portaba la armadura de Ironman. —Yo deseo que nos casemos, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro que tu lo desees... ¿Crees que eso sea correcto? ¿Que podamos criar a los niños? ¿Qué esto sea una relación?

—¿Vas a romper conmigo o no?— preguntó a la defensiva.

—No deseo romper contigo... ¿Puedes escucharme?— preguntó un poco enojado por las actitudes que tomaba Tony cuando se sentía "atacado" en cierta forma, la mayoría de las veces era porque no entendía los puntos expuestos por Stephen o porque este no hacía caso a sus palabras. —Quiero que nos casemos, pero ¿Cómo te lo propongo?, si no se si es lo que deseas y ocultándome las cosas o no diciendo toda la verdad, solo me da la idea de que soy solo una pareja momentánea... es eso... una parte al menos.

—¿Cuál es la otra?— se cruzó de brazos, aun medio a la defensiva, pero por su rostro y que las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos, estaba más calmado y abierto a la conversación.

—Que Harley se siente desplazado y eso no me gusta...

—¿Me estas diciendo que estoy ignorando a mi hijo?— nuevamente esa actitud. Sinceramente estaba pensando que con las conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte.

—Te estoy diciendo que pasas mejorando el traje de Peter, hablando con él respecto de la misiones y de la escuela... ¿Pero hablas con Harley?

—Yo si...— ante la ceja alzada, en clara incredulidad, por parte de Stephen decidió pensarlo un momento. —Yo... yo si... esta esa vez que... ¿En verdad no hablo con mi hijo?

—Se que el cambio de ser un niño normal a ser Spiderman en Peter te llena de orgullo, pero ¿Qué queda para Harley? Desde pequeño se mostró emocionado por conocer a "Ironman"...

—Es un niño, no dejare que use mis trajes... puede, bueno es...

—Es tan humano como tu o como yo. Puede sufrir un accidente salvando al mundo o conduciendo un auto. El punto es lo que nuestro hijo desea.

—¿Quieres que cuelgue la armadura?

—Quiero que le preguntes a Harley si está interesado en ser una versión más joven que tú. Ya no será como en tus primeros años, un ataque no va a traspasar la armadura. Se que cuidarás de tus hijos.

—Yo...

—Lo sé... solo por favor... fijate en nosotros, tu familia... no te enfrasques en ti. Habla con nosotros, ¿Puede ser?

—Creo que... creo que si...

—Me basta con eso— se acercó a Tony para abrazarlo. Le hubiera encantado tener esa conversación en el taller, pero el pasillo no estaba mal, aunque creía que si alguien deseaba buscar a algunos Friday lo iba a impedir para darles privacidad.

—¿Entonces todo bien?— preguntó Tony de forma tímida, por muy extraño que parezca.

—Si, aunque me hubiera encantado que tu dieras el primer paso...

—¡Hey!

—Tranquilo... es solo una brom...

—Te llevas a uno de mis hijos y el otro termina donde estas... ¿Y esperas que de el primer paso? ¿Quién fue todo un drama queen al enterarse de lo de Peter?— se separó de Strange para caminar en el lugar haciendo movimientos exagerados mientras decía. —No si me voy, nadie me incluye, nadie me habla... Peter no fue planeado pero aquí esta y me dice papá y me molesto igual...

—Tony...— advirtió Strange un poco cabreado, pero al ver una sonrisa rápida en el rostro de su pareja supo de su treta. —Ahora te vas a quejar de este drama queen.

Con un portal que apareció en los pies del más bajo lo mandó directamente hasta la cama para luego cruzar él. Si Tony quería una de las típicas reconciliaciones con sexo, solo tenía que decirlo... Stephen estaba más que feliz de dársela, toda la noche y quizás parte del día siguiente si nada se presentaba.


	2. Día 2 - Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen encontró a su soulmate por internet, algo que jamas pensó que sucedería. Empezaron a hablar por años, Strange pensando que ya a futuro podrían encontrarse físicamente y estar juntos. Ya en sus 25 viajo a ver a Tony, pero se encontró con el secreto que había detrás de tantas veces en donde el castaño no se mostraba muy dispuesto a encontrarse.

**Soulmates**.

Stephen se quedó observando la imagen en la pantalla de su computador. Nunca pensó que encontraría a su soulmate por internet, pero sí, allí estaba la imagen de la muñeca izquierda de aquella persona.

Era extraño que ahora fueran dos, corrección: tres marcas para saber de tu persona destinada, tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad.

En el principio solo era una marca, la cual era idéntica a la de tu soulmate, pero al ver tantas personas no era extraño que algunas marcas fueran demasiado similares o se repitieran. Lo que un principio era la búsqueda de tu perfecto complemento, terminó convirtiéndose en peleas y divorcios, con los años se dieron cuenta que habían más personas para una marca. Nunca fue exclusiva de dos personas, nunca fue única.

Luego nacieron los bebés con dos marcas, una en cada parte interna de la muñeca con el nombre de la propia marca. La derecha representaba su propia marca, "lo que los identificaba" y la izquierda la marca de su soulmate.

Podía ocurrir que personas con marcas diferentes se juntasen y con el tiempo las marcas de cada uno se fueran desvaneciendo, como también reunirte con tu pareja y que ambas marcas se hicieran se hiciera una, está aparecía en el omóplato derecho de ambos.

Por lo que cuando Stephen vio la publicidad sobre encontrar a tu soulmate, se creo un usuario en la página por aburrimiento, no porque pensara que en verdad la fuera a encontrar, pero allí estaba.

El símbolo del ojo de Agamotto con el nombre, en la muñeca izquierda de aquella persona. No había lugar para dudar, era verídico.

Stephen Vincent Strange, había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Decidió no parecer desesperado esa noche, por lo que sabiendo que la notificación de "encontraste a tu soulmate" les llegaba a ambos, decidió que pasara un día y medio.

Fue así que conoció a ese genio egocéntrico. Ambos vivían en lugares diferentes, por lo que no se podrían reunir quizás hasta cuando y realizar una video llamada sería quedarse con las ganas de conocerse en persona, por lo que siguieron conversando.

Los dos tenían la misma edad, pero aún estaban estudiando el instituto y ambos deseaban ir a la universidad.

El plan era juntarse a sus 25 ya sea en Londres o en New York.

Por aquellos ocho años desde que se conocieron se siguieron comunicando y cada vez se hacían más cercanos. Muchas personas intentaron acercarse a Stephen, pero este decía que ya conocía a su soulmate pese a que estuvieran lejos, sería fiel aunque no estuvieran oficialmente en una relación.

Sabía que rompió el corazón de algunas personas, entre ellos su mejor amiga Christine y de Spencer, pero el segundo encontró a otra persona y la primera era lo bastante independiente para esperar por otra persona.

Stephen incluso estuvo tentado a caer con Everett, pero permaneció fiel a Tony.

Cuando finalmente faltaba mes y medio para sus 25, su hermano mayor le pagó el viaje a New York para conocer a Tony, se le hizo muy raro porque nunca tuvo una buena relación con su hermano. Eran cordiales, pero nunca amigos, no se aconsejaban o ayudaban, eran muy individualistas, no así con su hermana... ambos la adoraban.

No le dijo a Tony porque deseaba que fuera una sorpresa, sabía que estudiaba en la Universidad Ultor en Manhattan. Cuando llegó sintió temor, no por verlo, sino que nunca mencionó el apellido, solo su nombre... o su apodo, por lo que sabía que sería Anthony su nombre.

Dudoso probó suerte preguntando a un estudiante por Tony, a lo que este asumió de inmediato que se trataba de Stark y le dijo que se encontraría en las canchas junto a Rogers.

Agradeció la respuesta, pero no conocía a este tal Stark por lo que hablo con otras personas, les describió a Tony y todos señalaron la cancha, los laboratorios o los habitaciones para estudiantes. Cosas muy Tony, por lo que cuando se acercó una rubia diciendo que porque razón buscaba a Tony, le respondió que no estaba seguro si se trataba de ese tal Stark, que era una sorpresa para su novio.

La chica, que se presentó como Pepper Potts, se mostró tranquila porque no necesitaba una escena de celos entre Tony y Steve.

—¿Steve?

—El novio de Tony.

Al escuchar eso sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, acompañó a la mujer hasta el patio donde en una mesa se encontraban diferentes personas conversando.

Antes de acercarse y hacer notar su presencia al lado de la mujer, escuchó aquella voz.

El único contacto además de los mensajes, eran los audios de voz, porque a veces estaban demasiado ocupados con algún trabajo, pero deseaban hablar... por lo que ver a ese castaño rodeado por el brazo de un rubio fue sentir que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

Su realidad se acababa de romper, y solo en ese momento, cuando aquel sonido en el oído era lo único que escuchaba, supo porque su hermano lo mandó hasta allá.

En ese momento sintió como algo le ardía, la marca de su mano izquierda se puso completamente roja e hinchada. Pepper al ver su reacción entendió que algo más ocurría, y si Tony tenía que ver allí, era algo malo.

Se alejó con Stephen hasta otro lugar y examinó la marca, la cual era un círculo dentro de otro con una especia de líneas o rectángulos que estaban en la zona más exterior. Ella conocía aquello... era el reactor Arc que Tony por tanto tiempo dibujó luego de conocer a Steve.

Volteo a ver a Tony y lo vio muy calmado conversando con Sam, Clint y Loki. Su amigo no sentía dolor alguno, por lo que significaba que no había ninguna marca en su muñeca, ya no había nada.

Aquel compromiso de los señores Stark y Rogers habían separado a Tony de Stephen, y el británico se había enterado de la peor manera. Cuando volvió su mirada al extraño vio el lugar vacío.

Con el pasar de los días, semanas y meses, Tony se extrañó de no saber nada de Stephen. Lo intentó contactar pero nada.

Como todas las mañanas observaba su muñeca izquierda. El recuerdo de su marca, ese pequeño círculo con esas lineas curvas que estaban dentro de una especie de ojo.

Desde hace 10 años que aquello había desaparecido, por lo que cuando fue notificado hace 8 años, se sintió sumamente feliz, aunque sabía que todo era una mentira.

Le mintió a Stephen porque en verdad se había enamorado del otro, pero ya no había una marca entre ambos, dejó que el tiempo pasara, alargando lo más posible el encontrarse por lo menos hasta que tanto Steve como él pudiera zafarse del compromiso. Aunque eso ya no haría gran diferencia.

En su adolescencia se acostó con su mejor amigo, Steve Rogers y ambos se prometieron amor eterno, cosas que después se enteraron sus padres y de allí surgió todo el problema, y a medida que el tiempo pasó junto a los encuentros, las marcas de ambos se fueron desvaneciendo.

Tony nunca se enteró del daño que le hizo a Stephen aquel día de mediados de Mayo. Pepper tampoco le comento nada, decidió callar y dejar que el tiempo pase.

Anthony Stark no supo por años de que fue de Stephen hasta que vio cómo el hombre se había casado y formado una familia con Thomas Reilly, un chiquillo mucho más joven pero bastante amable, con quien había adoptado a dos pequeños, Thomas Jr, el mayor y a Will, el menor.

Todos sabían que la presencia de Stephen Strange en la vida del joven banquero fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Thomas, dejó de ser un engreído adicto al trabajo que deseaba ser el más importante y se convirtió en su mejor versión, Stephen había reinventado a Thomas para mejor...

Y ambos eran felices el uno con el otro.

La tristeza invadió a Tony, eso junto a la traición de falsas promesas cuando jóvenes, pero cuando Pepper finalmente le contó lo ocurrido aquel día, supo porque el hombre siguió con su vida, y lo entendía, pero no por eso dejaba de doler.


	3. Día 3 - Primera vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca el cumpleaños de Stephen y Tony desea ser quien le entregue el mejor regalo. Sera el mas espectacular y el mejor de entre todos.  
> Para Stephen aquel pequeño minino sera el primero de muchos, ademas de que ya tener una mascota entre ambos... da para hablar...

**Primera vez.**

La primera vez que Tony y Stephen se conocieron fue en el jardín de niños. Los dos niños estaba en cierta manera avanzados respecto del resto de sus compañeritos, pero ambas madres deseaban que pasarán por el proceso de hacer amistades tan niños..

Stephen siempre se mostró un poco distante y reservado, generalmente jugaba con Loki, Mordo, Wong y su amiga Christine, también Charles y Hank y por último Clea.   
No era muy dado a hacer más amigos, pero trabajaba bastante bien en las actividades cuando la maestra escoge los grupos.

Tony por su parte se mostró como el rey del salón. Rodeado de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Rhodey, Pepper, Steve y Bruce, Erik y Reed, Thor, Bucky, Sam y Clint, sin olvidar a Natasha, con quien peleaba a veces por la atención de Bruce. Tony adoraba que todos estuvieran pendiente de su persona y lo siguieran en sus travesuras, aunque Steve junto con Bucky y Natasha intentaban detener al castaño.

Siempre intento ser cercano con todos, incluso lo logró con Logan y su hermano Víctor, Ben con Sue, también con Luke, Scott y Carol. Se pudo relacionar bastante bien con los amigos de Stephen, aunque Loki y Wong se mostraban de corta paciencia con el castaño por la forma tan extrovertida de ser. Con el único que tuvo problemas era con Mordo, el niño en un principio no se molesto por la presencia del pequeño Stark hasta después de que Tony y Stephen se hicieron amigos.

Antes de pasar a primaria, ese último año de “niños pequeños” se celebró San Valentín, pero enfocado al tema de la amistad porque todos eran muy niños para tratar el tema del amor. Fue así que Stephen recibió 6 cartas secretas, nadie anotaba su nombre, sino que simplemente podía cosas positivas para otro compañerito o algún deseo a futuro.

Hubo una carta que llamó demasiado la atención de Strange, pero eso es para otra historia.

Lo que desencadenó aquello fue que Tony, al estar en noveno grado, decidiera darle el mejor regalo a Stephen hasta el momento. Esta vez asegurándose de que Stephen supiera que aquello era de su parte, no quería otro mal entendido.

Aquel 19 de julio casi todos los del curso se juntaron en un local para celebra el cumpleaños de Strange. Tony espero que todos saludaran a Stephen y les dieran su regalo, sobre todo espero que Clea le diera su regalo para luego hacerlo él.

Pero la albina no le dio su “regalo” hasta que ya todos se estaban retirando a sus casas, un regalo que terminó siendo un beso y pidiendo ser novia del de ojos heterocromáticos.

Stephen se mostró demasiado sorprendido, no sabía qué decir, ni que pensar. Quedó totalmente en blanco el adolescente, para su fortuna fue Tony quien lo rescato y se lo llevó una vez que pasó un brazo por los hombros de Stephen, la diferencia de alturas ya se empezaba a notar, pero eso al castaño no le importo.

Ambos se fueron de allí pese a los reclamos de Clea, Tony le aseguro que su amigo estaba sorprendido y qué le diría con el pasar de los días, ya que claramente necesitaba pensarlo.

Una vez en la calle, Tony se dirigió hasta la limusina donde lo esperaba Jarvis, quien le hizo una seña en afirmación. Ya dentro y al ver una caja con agujeros frente a su rostro, fue que Stephen reaccionó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu regalo… aunque se podría que es mitad tuyo— respondió Tony avergonzado. 

Era la primera que Stephen veía un sonrojo en el rostro del famosísimo Tony Stark. Iba a preguntar algo pero un maullido le obligó a abrir la caja.

Dentro pudo ver un gatito bastante pequeño de pelaje corto, de ojos entre azules o verdosos, no podía saberlo en ese instante dentro de un lugar un poco oscuro, pero los ojos del minino eran claros, eso sin dudarlo., Si pudo notar que sus colores eran plomizos y en parte tirando al negro, con algunas zonas blancas, medio atigrado.

—Es… es muy lindo, gracias Tony.

—Es niña…

—Oh…— dijo antes de estornudar.

El rostro de Tony perdió todo su color de forma demasiado rápida, tanto que llegó a preocupar a Stephen, quien dejó a la gatita sobre sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó un poco gangoso, lo que confirmó el miedo de Tony.

—¿Eres alérgico a los gatos?

—Pues… si.

—¿Cómo puedes no decir algo como eso? Te regale un gato y eres alérgico.

—Pero Tony…— se acercó un poco hasta donde estaba su amigo, aunque el peso extra en sus piernas, o la pequeña dormilona, le complicaron la labor. —Me gustan los gatos, se que soy alérgico pero siempre he querido tener un gato.

—¿Por qué…?

—A mi hermano le gustan los perros igual que mi padre y con mi alergia no me dejarían tener uno.

—Entonces no puedes llevártela a la casa.

—¿Seria mucho pedir que se quede contigo? Prometo verla todos los días, jugar con ella, bañarla y llevarla al veterinario, además de comprarle las cosas necesarias…

Antes de que Tony dijera algo Stephen estornudo tres veces seguidas asustando a la pequeña.

—Bien, pero te veras la alergia— demandó. Tomó a la pequeña de las piernas de su amigo y la dejó entre sus brazos. —Ahora… ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—Creo que ambos podemos ponerle nombre, tu serás como su segundo papá después de todo…

El comentario fue inocente, pero sonrojo completamente el rostro del castaño y le trajo recuerdo de hace varios años.

—¿Qué raza es?

—Una de las más comunes, Jarvis me dijo que gato romano se le llama o común europeo.

—¿Pues, un nombre relacionado con Roma?

—Hablaban latín…

—Y la pequeña es un regalo… ¿Cómo es en latín?

Stephen saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y busco la traducción de la palabra para ponerla a la gatita.

—¿Donum?— se preguntó bastante intrigado por el resultado.

—Parece que fuera dona, le diré donita— alzó a la pequeña frente a su rostro. —Hola pequeña donita, después de días en casa ya tienes nombre.

—No llevamos ni una hora y ya le tienes sobrenombre…— dijo falsamente enojado. —Bueno, será Donum para los extraño y donita para los amigos.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue la sonrisa de Tony. Stephen estaba bastante seguro que el regalo de la gatita era más importante para el castaño, pero agradeció el gesto. Ahora ambos eran padres de una pequeña y muy mimosa gatita.

Con el pasar de los días Clea no tuvo ninguna respuesta de Stephen, intentó buscar al otro en su casa, pero nunca lo encontraba, su madre decía que salia muy temprano y que volvía ya por la noche o que se quedaba en casa de sus amigos en alguna pijamada.

Durante las dos semanas que le siguieron al cumpleaños, se las paso en la casa de Tony para cuidar a donita, nombre casi oficial. Fueron juntos a comprarle juguetes, grabar un collar, verle la comida y demás cosas para el aseo.

Ambos estaban muy pendientes de su pequeña. Verlos cuidar a la gatita era como ver esos videos de asiáticos casi dándoles un tratamiento de spa a sus gatos.

Tony la masajeaba mientras Stephen le cortaba sus garritas, luego tocaba el cepillado de dientes que hacía Tony porque no le podía colocar gotas en los ojos, trabajo para Stephen y ambos la bañaban. Stark le pidió a Jarvis una máquina que parecía una gran secadora para donita, de esa manera le sería más cómodo.

Si había una gatita consentida por alguien, esa era donita.

Al volver a clases todos en el curso vieron un cambio en la cercanía de Stephen y Tony, sobre todo cuando hablaban respecto de sus actividades o deberes, que se juntarían, que saldrían a pasear o que faltaba comida para la pequeña. 

Algunos como Steve, Sue o Scott pensaron que hubo una actividad tipo “cuidar del bebé por un día” y por eso la forma de tratarse, pero luego se enteraron de la pequeña donita. Tony tuvo que llevar a la pequeña al instituto porque a la tarde viajaba con sus padres a otra ciudad y Stephen debía cuidar de la pequeña.

Todos quedaron locos con la pequeña gatita, pero esta se mostró distante con todos, excepto con sus “padres”, sobretodo con Clea, si aquello se debía a Tony hablando con su hijita, era un secreto que se llevaría hasta la tumba.

A la final Stephen nunca dijo nada Clea respecto de la pregunta durante su cumpleaños, estaba más pendiente de su gatita y de Tony.

Aquella fue la primera vez para Stephen que sintió algo por Stark, sin darse cuenta hasta algunos años más cuando donita tubo mini-donuts y pudo ver en directo como Tony regañaba a donita alegando que eso lo había por su lado.

Ambos parecían una pareja, y Stephen entendió que no le molestaría que aquello se hiciera oficial.


	4. Día 4 - Admirador secreto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca San Valentín y los niños deben entregar tarjetas de amor o amistad a sus compañeros... A Stephen le llegan algunas, pero una le llama la atención, su madre (como todas las madres que saben todo) espera que en unos años su hijo sepa quien le envió aquello.

**Admirador secreto.**

La primera vez que Tony y Stephen se conocieron fue en el jardín de niños. Los dos niños estaba en cierta manera avanzados respecto del resto de sus compañeritos, pero ambas madres deseaban que pasarán por el proceso de hacer amistades tan niños.

Antes de pasar a primaria, ese último año de “niños pequeños” se celebró San Valentín, pero enfocado al tema de la amistad porque todos eran muy niños para tratar el tema del amor. Fue así que Stephen recibió 6 cartas secretas, nadie anotaba su nombre, sino que simplemente podía cosas positivas para otro compañerito o algún deseo a futuro.

Hubo una carta que llamó demasiado la atención de Strange, y de eso se trata esta historia.

Aquel San Valentín, todos los niños y niñas iban a mandar cartas con buenos deseos o cosas que esperaban a futuro para los compañeros que quisieran. Se las darían a la profesora y luego ella iba a repartir las notas, todo esto de forma secreta, casi como “un admirador secreto”.

Todas hablaban prácticamente de los mismo, que gustaban de Stephen a su forma infantil.

“Hola Stephen, me gustas mucho, eres lindo”.

“Stephen, me gustas!”

“Eres lindo”

“Besos para ti, Stephie”

Y la última nota, la cual tenía a releer cada cierto tiempo.

“Stephen! eres lindo, cuando grande nos vamos a casar, tú serás el papá y yo seré la mamá. Recuerda, eres mio! Y me gustan los chocolates y los dulces… adiós Stephanie”

Esa era la carta más larga y a la vez más extraña, la que le hacía nombre a su apellido. Cuando llego a casa y se las mostró a su mamá esta se mostró bastante contenta, felicitó a su hijo por ser un rompe corazones cosa que avergonzaba a Stephen lo que le causaba más ternura a la mujer. Le apretó la mejilla con su diestra para peor momento de Strange.

—Parece que está claro que te vas a casar.

—Pero mamá, no quiero… no me gustan los besos, es asqueroso. Guacala

—Pero a alguien si le gusta y se quiere besar contigo, muack muack…

—¡Mamá!

—Stephen tiene novio o novia… Stephen se va a casar…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Deja! ¡Mamá!— gritó para luego salir de la sala y correr hasta su habitación.

Beverly no pudo contener la risa, su hijo era muy despistado, solo había una persona en el jardín que le decía Stephanie. Esperaba saber que iba a ser de ambos en la adultez, apostaría con su marido a que el otro se declara primero.


	5. Día 5 - Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Beverly ve como su hijo Stephen se casa con Tony, pero conociendo al par... la boda termina siendo particular, a su manera...

**Boda.**

Beverly junto a Eugene observaban a su hijo vestido en un traje azul oscuro, con detalles verdes y rojos. Stephen se encontraba esperando a Tony. Ambos decidieron casarse en la noche, bajo la luz de un manto de estrellas y rodeados de su familia y amigos más cercanos.

Habían dos sillas de madera, muy rústicas y algunas mesas que iban a juego, las cuales tenían unos floreros con algunas flores como acianos azules y varias amarilis de un rojo oscuro junto a magnolias amarillas, todo esto rodeado de bastante verde.

Los centros de mesas eran con Clematis blancos, gladiolos rojos y tulipanes jaspeados, nuevamente con el verde como la base para las flores. Muchos no entendían la decisión de aquellas flores. Tanto Tony como Stephen las escogieron más por el significado que la belleza y los colores eran para complementar sus gustos personales. El rojo y amarillo, como el azul, verde y rojo; los colores de ambos.

Si todos esperaban una música suave para recibir a Tony, no conocían al castaño. Dos chelos empezaron a tocar Thunderstruck de AC/DC y con eso fue que el menor apareció frente a los presentes con un traje rojo oscuro con detalles dorados acompañado de sus padres. La sonrisa en Stark deslumbraba todo la ribera del lago donde se encontraban, aquel lugar significaba mucho para ambos hombres. Si no fuera por la presencia de Tony aquel día, Donna hubiera sufrido un terrible accidente, desde aquella fecha la relación entre ambos pasó de ser de amistad a una amorosa.

Ambos hombres por la emoción de ver bien a la hermana pequeña de Stephen, se besaron sin ser conscientes, por lo que no fue nada raro seguir adelante hasta llegar a ese momento.

María y Howard Stark acompañaban a su hijo hasta la entrada de ese improvisado pasillo, pero quien lo llevaría por el pequeño recorrido sería Jarvis, el hombre que estuvo presente durante toda su niñez y lo acompañó cuando sus padres viajaban. Tanto María como Howard entendían el cariño de su hijo por el hombre, por lo que no pudieron negarse a la petición del castaño, sobre todo ahora que Jarvis se encontraba bastante delicado de salud.

Cuando ambos hombres se encontraron frente a frente todos los presentes desaparecieron de sus mentes, ambos se encontraban delante de las sillas y de la juez presente, quien oficia la boda, pero tanto ella como los invitados vieron como esos dos estaban perdidos en los ojos del contrario.

Tanto Donna como Rhodey eran la dama de honor y padrino respectivamente. Definitivamente el par de novios eran muy particulares, y rompedores de tradiciones; aunque si todos los presentes se mostraban contentos y emocionados, entonces todo bien por la jueza.

La mujer ya había visto bodas extrañas, no hace mucho oficio la de los señores Udonta, donde habían motos y cuero por todas partes, por lo que si el hijo único de los señores Stark deseaba aquello, ella no era quién para cuestionar las cosas. Lo que sí se había dado, con el pasar de los años, es que entre más particular era la boda, más enamorados se encontraban ambas personas.

La ceremonia empezó sin ningún retraso, para el momento de los anillos, todos esperaban ver a alguno de los amigos llevando las argollas, pero al ver como cierto gato caminaba hasta donde estaba Tony. El pequeño donuts, el único gatito de la última camada de donita que se dejaron ambos, fue el encargado de tan importante labor.

Si alguien debía llevar los anillos, serían quien consideraban su primera hija, pero donita se fue hace un par de años, por lo que la responsabilidad cayó en donuts el nuevo consentido de Stephen y Tony, un pequeño rey que vivía en el departamento de ambos.

Cuando el momento de decir sus votos llegó, el primero en hablar fue Tony. Diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de Stephen, lo feliz de conocerlo y compartir juntos desde tan jóvenes, que esperaba un futuro impresionante, además de la posibilidad de agrandar la familia, y no solo la felina.

Para el momento de Stephen, sacó un pequeño papel, algo amarillento en los bordes y con muchos dobleces.

Carraspeó y miró fijamente a Tony para así leer el contenido de dicho papel.

—Tony, eres lindo, me alegra que siendo grandes nos podamos casar. Ahora yo soy el papá y tu la mamá... ¿O seré el padre y tu el papá? Me gusta el té y los postres ácidos, se que a ti te gusta el chocolate y las cosas dulces, como las donas... adiós Tones.

Todos los presentes a excepción de Beverly quedaron extrañados, la mujer por su parte no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa.

—Me costó enterarme, pero al final si cumpliste lo que deseabas en el jardín. Nos casamos Tony, estamos en ese momento. Gracias por ser mi todo, mi compañero, mi amigo... muchas gracias por permitirme compartir un futuro juntos.

—Yo... ¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?

—Mi madre me lo comento en uno de los últimos eventos al que asistimos. En un principio no sabía porque conservaba la carta, pero mi madre se dio cuenta y me recordó sobre aquella vez... ella siempre supo que se trataba de ti y al leer como me decías "Stephanie"— dijo entre bromeando y molesto por aquella forma de nombrarlo, pero entendía que lo decía un Tony demasiado infante.

Tony enrojeció, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Tan apenado estaba que no podía ni mirar a su pareja a los ojos, pero la mujer carraspeo para tener la atención de todos los presentes.

—Entendiendo la idea de lo que ocurre... asumo que esto es más un trámite que algo que de verdad necesiten... ¿Los puedo declarar oficialmente casados para que se besen?, creo que varios esperan la legalidad, aunque ya parezcan un matrimonio.

—Ah.. si claro...— dijo Stephen un poco fuera de lugar.

—Los declaro esposos, puede besarlo— dijo a Stephen, quien se acercó un paso al menor y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le beso.

—Me alegra saber que desde niños había una historia entre nosotros— hablo Stephen una vez se alejó del castaño.

—Era un niño, me afectó la cantidad de dulces que comía.

—¿Entonces no quieres ser mi esposo?— preguntó bromeando. —Puedo decirle a Mordo o a Ross...

—Te acercas a ellos sin el anillo en tu dedo y te castro... que te quede claro— dijo rabioso el castaño.

—Mi enano celoso y posesivo— Stephen lo abrazo para ahogar con su cuerpo las quejas de su ahora esposo.

Nunca tuvieron una relación normal, ni un noviazgo, ni la crianza de sus gatos, tampoco la forma de ser de ambos... Por lo que no podían esperar una boda en donde el temperamento de alguno no saliera a la luz.

—Me voy con Steve...

—Te acercas a ese hombre y te prometo que no vas a caminar... te voy a marcar con mi esencia, solo por biología no darás a mis hijos a luz, pero créeme que lo voy a intentar... ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

—¿Por qué todo lo solucionamos con sexo?

—Porque nos gusta...

—¡Los invitados!— dijeron las madres de ambos. —¡Tengan un poco de decencia!— ambas mujeres se mostraron avergonzadas por lo despreocupados que eran ambos. Tendían demasiado a perder en el otro que se olvidaban que había más personas rodeándolos.

Stephen permaneció en silencio y callado, Tony por su parte al captar la sonrisa burlesca de Jarvis evitó la mirada del mayor y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel de los novios.

A un lado del pastel de cuatro pisos, había uno especial para su pequeño donuts.

Si la pareja era tan mimosos con el minino, todo el resto ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría si adoptan algunos hijos a futuro.

La familia Strange-Stark, tenía un futuro brillante por delante.

Cabe mencionar que el apellido como primero, fue el premio de Strange por ganarle a Tony al juego de cartas uno.


End file.
